


Breaking in the Afterlife

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Married Couple, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking in the Afterlife

"This doesn't feel like an afterlife," Kara said, hesitating, looking around her. "Is this— _real_?"

Sam swallowed, following her gaze until they were again looking at each other. "I remember," he whispered, and then a smile spread across his face. "Kara, you remember: 'This is not all we are.' Maybe—maybe the universe is not all it is."

Her—soul—was lighter than ever before. "Reality's not all it's cracked up to be, Sam?" She smiled, and his turned into a grin.

They were a few steps apart, still hesitant, waiting for the feeling of rightness to fade into the brokenness they knew too well. It didn't. "Come here," he said, words warming the cold fear away forever. And then they were in each other's arms, no barriers, no boundaries, together.

"Sam," Kara chuckled, as she almost choked on the joy rising in her. "This is what we were meant for. This is our real life."

He kissed her hair, holding her. "I don't know about you," he murmured, "but I'm ready to start living again. For good, this time—no holds barred."

"This is home," she stated with a quiet nod, still in his arms. Then she looked up, and her eyes danced, but for once the guilt and baggage weren't behind them. "I think it's time to make it ours for real. And you know what that means..."

"Pyramid?" asked Sam, a tremor of humor in his voice deliberately playing with her emotions.

She swallowed the chortle that almost burst forth. "Not yet, you big moron—there's a bed over there that we haven't claimed in this reality."

"There's a lot of beds in this reality, I'm guessing," Sam mused, scooping her to stand on his feet as he moved with athlete's grace towards their one goal.

"And I'm thinking we have all the time in the world," Kara answered.

"Looking forward to it?" Sam asked, pulling her smoothly down onto their new bed.

She skipped the anticipation, and let her mouth dissolve his pretend doubt with the searing, blinding love that could only be complete in this, their true reality.


End file.
